


Matching Pair

by JesseyJamez_ShadowHunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M, Soulmates, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseyJamez_ShadowHunter/pseuds/JesseyJamez_ShadowHunter
Summary: For centuries there has been speculation as to why the Gods bestowed only one wing to select creatures. No one knew the real reason.Magnus had never seen Alec's wing. Shadowhunters and Downworlders didn't just go around sharing something so intimate with one another. Hell, they didn't even share it with their own kind. But after Alec is thrown over a cliff by Lilith, Alec can't help but unfurling this wing in desperation. With one glimpse of Alec's wing their relationship will change forever.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Matching Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I am back with a little ficlet for ya! 
> 
> The Hunter's Moon Discord has been giving us a new word prompt every week. We are supposed to take that word, and write a ficlet 500 words or less using that word as inspiration. 
> 
> The prompt for this fic is: Flight. 
> 
> I hope y'all like it!
> 
> Without further ado,   
> Enjoy!

Magnus stared at the wing Alec had just unfurled.

A left wing, cream in colour, flecks of silver and gold dusted across them. Despite Lilith currently raining hellfire down upon them, Magnus’ full attention was drawn to Alec’s feathers. He had never seen his wing before.

Shadowhunters and Downworlders were very guarded about their wings. Not all demon-blooded creatures had wings, but Magnus was one. 

For centuries speculations and rumors had swirled about why the Gods had created beings with only one wing, which was insufficient to fly with. Was it for a higher purpose? Has it been a flaw in design? No one knew. And they’d never found out. 

In order to fly, Shadowhunters needed a partner. It was impossible to fly with only one wing, so you had to pair up with somebody to use them. Downworlders hardly ever teamed up so closely that they would trust their partner to use their wings. It took a lot to latch on to somebody and be certain that they wouldn't crash you both into the ground. In all his years, Magnus had only ever known a couple Downworlders who had flown together. 

Not even Shadowhunters liked to fly together. Sure, they went through rigorous training and they were supposed to be trustworthy and able to rely on each other. But in reality, the Clave was an old fashioned institution and depending on someone else was frowned upon. A weakness. Hugging each other to fly somewhere wasn't really considered acceptable behavior among warriors. 

Alec had often mocked Jace and Simon for embracing too often, even without using their wings together. It was said that they both had identical wings. You see, only identical wings could be used together effectively. It was considered a soul-match if your wings were the same.

Since it was taboo for Shadowhunters and Downworlders to show their wings, especially to one another, it was very rare for anyone to find their soul-match. You didn’t just go around asking people to flash you their wing. 

Despite their time together, Magnus and Alec had never seen each-others wings. Alec, in fact, was completely unaware that Magnus even possessed one. 

Until now.

Magnus was still staring at Alec’s feathers, momentarily frozen as Alec was in free-fall. Magnus’ own wing had unfurled only a few moments earlier. 

A right wing. Cream in colour.

Dusted with flecks of silver and gold. 

Magnus leapt over the edge, diving towards Alec. It took only a moment of magic for him to reach Alec and wrap his left arm around his Shadowhunter. Alec’s wide eyes fell on him first, then to Magnus’ wing.    
  
Grinning now, the two embraced each other. Feathers rustling in the wind, their wings beat in unison. 

Maybe Lilith would strike them down. Maybe they would lose this war. But if there was anything that gave Magnus confidence, it was his soul-match at his side. And that, if necessary, their embrace could make them fly. 

A matching pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> Thanks for reading! This is way outside my wheel house as a writer but hopefully you were able to find it enjoyable! I found this prompt pretty difficult actually, so I had to do some thinking outside the box. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought! :) 
> 
> Thanks again! And until next time,   
> Caio!
> 
> -Jessey


End file.
